


触不可及【2】

by Ray_YOON



Category: Minyoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON





	触不可及【2】

一夜风流。

对宋旻浩而言，处子的味道清新凛冽，让他事后不禁坐在床边用手夹起一根烟，在吞云吐雾中回味姜昇润的甜美青涩。但也仅限于此。他生命中来来往往的人太多，姜昇润只是沧海一粟，除却青苹果般的清脆香气，他也不过泯然众人矣。

对姜昇润而言，初夜并没有传说中的那般痛苦万分，相反，宋旻浩的温柔缱绻让姜昇润深深着迷，不禁攀着他一次一次到达名为欲望的彼岸，让他在自己身上为所欲为。但云雨之际，他也清楚，这一夜之后两人恐再无交集。身份，地位，不管哪一项都是两人之间难以逾越的鸿沟。

本身就是一场拿了钱就滚蛋的交易，太阳升起时两人便再无关联。存太多情意只会拉拉扯扯，不清不楚。

他们都明白。

匆匆一别，两人再见时，凛冬将至。

这天是12.18日，这年的首尔不如往年，冷得让人不住打颤，空气中弥漫着干燥冷冽的气息。公交车站人来人往，拥挤不堪。宋旻浩脚步匆匆，赶着去开会。不经意一瞥间，一个似曾相识的侧脸撞入眼帘。

是姜昇润。他在站牌下搓着手，小小跺脚，往手上不住哈气，热气遇冷凝结，化成一阵白雾。瓷白的小脸被冻得红扑扑的，给这冷峭苍白的寒冬平添了一丝暖意。

显然姜昇润也瞄见了穿呢子大衣的宋旻浩，他的眼亮了起来。宋旻浩带着笑意走近他，“天儿这么冷，怎么穿这么少。干嘛去啊？”说着便取下脖子上的羊毛围巾，“我去上课，快放假了，我去收拾一下行李。”姜昇润睁大了眼站在原地，看着宋旻浩伸出的围巾不知所措。“过来啊。”宋旻浩笑得露出一口白牙，把小朋友拉过来围上围巾。这一拉便拉近了两人的距离，姜昇润亮晶晶的双眼眨巴眨巴，望着宋旻浩的眸。宋旻浩忆起他的甜美，不由低声询问：“要过新年了，要不来我这儿吧？”姜昇润想起没几个亲戚在，只有湿冷简陋房间的釜山，便小声说了句：“好。”

到达熟悉的酒店套房时，已是深夜。

久别重逢，自是干柴烈火。待整个房间暖意融融，宋旻浩三下五除二把小朋友剥了个精光，将他轻轻放在身下。捉住那红润饱满的唇反复缠磨，用舌尖在唇缝浅尝辄止，用略带冷意的手拂过姜昇润的每一寸肌肤，揪住胸前的两点红梅不停揉捏，另一只手探入姜昇润的内裤里挑逗着微微抬头的青涩性器。姜昇润被情场老手逗弄得情动不已，呻吟出声，媚眼如丝，双腿屈起，纤细的手不由向上抓住宋旻浩手臂处的衬衫，指节泛白，朱唇轻启。轻微的呻吟声仿佛猫爪子在宋旻浩心上轻挠，弄得他心痒不已。不由一边加深了这个吻，一边往湿润不已的小穴里填入一根手指，不断搅动。寂寞了四个月的身体自然敏感不已，手指的戳刺让姜昇润惊叫出声，随即不好意思地捂住了自己的嘴。宋旻浩轻笑不已，往水淋淋的小穴里又加入了一根手指，模仿性器不停抽插。姜昇润被他搅得意乱情迷，身体深处的的痒从脊髓一波波传来，将他击得溃不成军，莹润如玉的双腿不禁缠上宋旻浩精壮的腰身，臀部轻抬，向他主动求欢。宋旻浩眸底暗了暗，拿过床头的润滑，挤了满手，抹到小穴周围。尽管他身下的欲望早已高高抬头，但在情事上，他仍是个贴心的情人。看扩张得差不多了，宋旻浩便扯开皮带，扯下内裤，将分身送了进去。小穴的紧致温暖让他不由轻叹出声，“宝贝，太紧了，放松点…”说着便轻轻动了起来，九浅一深的频率让姜昇润像小猫撒娇一般呻吟出声。一边抽插一边抚慰着他的前端，过不了多久姜昇润便释放在了宋旻浩的手里。一股一股的浊白射了宋旻浩一身。宋旻浩将姜昇润翻了个面，从他背后抽插，频率逐渐加快。突入其来的体位变化让姜昇润不由紧张，粗大的性器在小穴转了一圈，引得小穴一阵收缩，夹得宋旻浩差点缴械投降。托起姜昇润紧实白嫩的臀，宋旻浩加速抽插，惹得姜昇润不由大声尖叫起来，“啊…哥…慢点…啊”抽插了几百次后，小穴痉挛起来，宋旻浩便射在了体内。激烈交缠之后，宋旻浩在姜昇润耳边吹着风，“姜昇润，你这名字也真他妈性感。”“你太多了，射了我满身。”

房内，两具年轻火热的躯体交缠不休，抵死缠绵。

窗外，路灯惨白的光下，漆黑的夜里多出点点白光。

下初雪了。比往年早了许多。

但下得洋洋洒洒，雪落了满地。


End file.
